Caer y levantarse
by Elenear28
Summary: Mimi tiene un secreto que no quiere que nadie conozca. Taichi está dispuesto a ayudarla a superar sus miedos pero jamás imaginó que seria tan difícil. Regalo para Camille Carstairs. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a Midnight Treasure que me ayudó con la idea y al reto** **"** **Escribe a partir de una imagen"** **que me dio algo de inspiración.**

 **Regalo súper especial para Camille Carstairs, esposa del alma, hater de mi corazón. Es mi primer intento con esta pareja, espero te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

* * *

 **Caer y levantarse**

 **.I.**

—No entiendo por qué alguien querría hacer algo como eso— se quejó al teléfono—. Es decir, me gusta el aire libre como a cualquier otro, pero ¿cuál es el sentido de llegar al lugar todo cubierto de sudor, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello hecho un desastre.

—Siempre puedes ponerte un sombrero— sugirió Sora, práctica y conciliadora—. Y no maquillarte…

—Te estás perdiendo el punto— gimió Mimi—. No quiero hacer eso. No le hallo lo divertido a hacer una maratón en lugar de buscar un lugar tranquilo y bonito en el parque y sentarnos ahí a pasárnoslo bien. O, mejor aún, algún club, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar uno perfecto para todos los gustos.

—Pero ¡nos la pasaremos bien! —la contradijo Sora poniendo el teléfono en altavoz mientras empezaba a ponerse su pijama—. Además, apenas son dos kilómetros, difícilmente puede considerarse un maratón. Llegaremos ahí antes de que te enteres. Y creo que deberías tratar de ser más comprensiva, es el cumpleaños de Takeru y Hikari quiere que sea especial.

Mimi rodó los ojos.

—Esa es otra cosa, no entiendo porque quiere recrear su primera cita con todos sus amigos.

—Pues porque es un lugar especial y quieren compartirlo con el resto. No seas así, Mimi— le suplicó—. Tu cumpleaños será en un par de meses y entonces lo celebraremos como prefieras.

—¡Falta mucho para que sea mi cumpleaños! Y, de nuevo, creo que pierdes de vista lo importante, Sora… ¿bicicletas? ¿En serio? Como si fuera una experiencia fantástica ir colina arriba con el trasero entumecido por esos horribles e incómodos asientos, además yo… —se mordió el labio. Había estado a punto de ir demasiado lejos y decirle a Sora lo que realmente le molestaba de toda la situación—. Bueno, no tiene importancia, ni siquiera sé si iré.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Es el cumpleaños de Takeru. ¡Tienes que ir!

Mimi se dejó caer en su cama, visiblemente molesta. Con Sora, por decirle lo evidente, y con ella misma por no ser capaz de decirle a su mejor amiga el motivo por el cual no quería ir, realmente, al día de campo que había planeado Hikari.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, a ella no le gustaba particularmente el mostrarse como una caprichosa. Lo había aprendido a las malas cuando apenas era una niña, en aquel mundo desconocido. Y había madurado, bastante en su opinión, pero, a veces, resultaba más sencillo que la gente pensara que ella era simplemente egoísta.

En ese momento en particular, el que Sora la juzgara, si es que lo hacía, le resultaba infinitamente mejor que la alternativa. Contarle la verdad. Así que la dejó que rezongara un poco más y, finalmente, dijo que se lo iba a pensar, puso algunas pegas adicionales sobre por qué no quería ir al día de campo y se despidió de Sora, fingiendo irritación por lo poco comprensiva que resultaba.

Cuando se fue a dormir, se sentía molesta. Intentó fingir, por dos segundos, que estaba enojada con Hikari por haber elegido una de las pocas actividades que no estaba dispuesta, o más bien en capacidad, de hacer.

Y es que no había nada en el mundo que hiciera que admitiera ante los demás su más grande secreto: Mimi no tenía ni idea de cómo andar en bicicleta.

 **.II.**

Taichi estaba corriendo en la banda, en el gimnasio, cuando escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar. Estaba lejos y no hablaba en un tono amistoso, pero la reconoció sin problema. Ayudaba, tal vez un poco, que la persona en cuestión no estuviera hablando sino más bien chillando.

Sonrió. Se secó el sudor con su toalla y se bajó de la banda, rodeando la sección en donde estaban las máquinas de cardio y dirigiéndose a la sección separada en donde se impartían las clases de _spinning,_ con el objetivo de ir a saludar.

La voz sonaba más fuerte… y más enojada, aunque a Taichi no se ocurría un motivo por el cual Mimi podía sonar así, especialmente cuando hablaba con uno de los instructores del gimnasio que, según recordaba, siempre era más bien cordial con todo el mundo. Reconocía el tono, más no llegaba a entender las palabras, hasta que estuvo justo en la puerta de la sección:

—Además, ¿qué fundamentos tiene para decir que no puedo transmitir los conocimientos de una bicicleta estacionaria a una normal? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Mimi lucía exactamente igual que siempre: como si acabara de salir de una tienda especializada en lo que se disponía hacer. Traía un top de un rosa encendido, ceñido al pecho y lo suficientemente corto como para dejar a la vista una franja de su pálido estómago y un brillante piercing de color verde claro en su ombligo. Unos pantalones de licra, negros, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y unos tenis de color rosa chicle con cordones naranja neón, con calcetines cortos y blancos que se asomaban con timidez alrededor de sus tobillos. Una toalla amarillo pálido alrededor de su cuello y una banda en la frente que mantenía su cabello, rizado en las puntas y de un suave color castaño, alejado de su rostro. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de participar en una sesión de fotos para promocionar el gimnasio.

—Tiene que entender, señorita Tachikawa, que no es equiparable una experiencia a la otra. Son dos tipos de ejercicios muy diferentes.

—Discrepo— dijo Mimi mientras cruzaba los brazos frente al pecho, haciendo que sus senos se juntaran bajo el top—. Pedalear tiene que ser la misma cosa, el asiento es la misma cosa, ambos tienen un manubrio y…

—Pero es diferente la experiencia cuando tiene tornillos que aseguren la base al suelo a cuando debe mantener el equilibrio sobre…

—Ya tengo claro que tengo que estar sobre dos ruedas— dijo ella, alzando la barbilla, claramente molesta—. Lo que quiero es que me enseñe lo básico, ya me ocuparé yo después de… lo demás.

—Señorita Tachikawa— dijo el instructor, claramente sin saber que más decirle—, no aprenderá a andar en una bicicleta si…

Taichi decidió intervenir en ese momento, seguro de que Mimi podría intentar arrancarle la cabeza al instructor si continuaba contradiciéndola.

—¡Mimi! —Taichi sonrió, dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes muy blancos que parecían relucir contra su piel bronceada.

Mimi se envaró cuando escuchó la voz conocida y se volteó, muy lentamente, preguntándose que tanto había escuchado Taichi y, si se había enterado de todo el asunto, de qué manera podía salir del tema por la tangente.

—Te he estado buscando— dijo muy claramente mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Ella se sacudió cuando, al sentir su piel húmeda y ver su rostro enrojecido, supo que se trataba de sudor y no de agua. Él la sujetó con más firmeza.

El instructor le dedicó a Taichi una sonrisa agradecida y salió pitando de la sala, dejándolos a ambos en la compañía de dos decenas de bicicletas estacionarias. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Quítate! ¡Me estás llenando de sudor! —gimió ella mientras se quitaba su brazo encima de un manotazo y le daba un suave empujón.

Taichi se rio.

—Así que… —dijo él casualmente mientras apoyaba la parte baja de la espalda en el asiento de una de las bicicletas y se pasaba la toalla por el rostro, limpiándose el sudor. Mimi se tensó de inmediato, se cogió las puntas de su coleta y tiró suavemente de ellas, preocupada, esperando a que él terminara de hablar —¿estás viniendo a este gimnasio?

Mimi sintió como sus rodillas cedían por el alivio.

—Me inscribí hoy— replicó, restándole importancia—. Por lo general me van más el yoga y los pilates que todo esto— dijo abarcando la habitación con un gesto— pero decidí probar con algo nuevo. Ya sabes, algo que ponga a trabajar mi corazón.

La sonrisa de Taichi se hizo más amplia.

—¿En serio? Nunca me has parecido el tipo de chica que le gusta mantenerse en forma con máquinas.

Mimi rodó los ojos.

—En casa, en Norteamérica, teníamos una elíptica. Solía usarla todo el tiempo. Tampoco tengo problemas con ir a correr al parque cuando hace buen clima.

Lo cual, evidentemente, nunca pasaba. Taichi no recordaba haber visto a Mimi haciendo ejercicio por voluntad propia ni una vez en su vida.

—¡No me digas! Pues si te gusta dar vueltas por el parque, podrías intentar ir en bicicleta alguna vez— dijo, burlón y el rostro de Mimi se puso de una tonalidad verdosa similar a la del pendiente que resplandecía en su ombligo—. Pero claro, para eso tendrías que saber cómo hacerlo, en primer lugar.

Ella resopló, indignada:

—Eres un entrometido y un chismoso, Taichi.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo fue que no aprendiste de niña?

Ella puso mala cara e infló las mejillas para luego dejar salir el aire.

—Me regalaron una bicicleta cuando cumplí ocho— explicó ella—. Todo estuvo bien mientras usaba las rueditas de entrenamiento, pero un día papá decidió que era el momento de que aprendiera a hacerlo sola. ¡Le dije que no me soltara!

—Y, déjame adivinar, ¿te soltó?

—¡Y me caí! —dijo con indignación—. Me desollé una rodilla y rompí mis medias favoritas— continuó—. Hice que la regalara a la caridad al día siguiente.

Lo divertido era que Taichi podía imaginarla sin problemas. Una Mimi de ocho años, tal vez usando aquel sombrero vaquero de color rosa que tanto le gustaba, con las medias rotas y las rodillas sangrantes, haciendo una rabieta y exigiendo a su padre que donara aquella bicicleta casi nueva.

—¿Solo te caíste una vez?

—Resultaba evidente que no era para mí —replicó ella, muy seria.

—¡Uno no se rinde con la bicicleta después de caerse una vez! — le respondió Taichi con la indignación arrugándole el entrecejo, echándole una mirada a sus propias rodillas, con las cicatrices de su infancia, y unas inclusive recientes, convirtiendo su piel en un conjunto de parches de diferentes colores; asomándose bajo la tela de sus pantaloncillos deportivos.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú eres un atleta.

—Eso no significa nada, Mimi— dijo él rodando los ojos—. Si te caes te levantas y ya está. Si te haces daño te ponen una bandita y asunto arreglado. Tu padre no debió dejarte renunciar así como así.

Lo cierto era que a Taichi no le caía particularmente bien el señor Tachikawa, siempre le había resentido un poco el hecho de que, cuando ellos eran aún niños, se había llevado a Mimi por muchos años a Estados Unidos. Se suponía que había sido aprovechando una gran oportunidad laboral, pero, en el fondo, a Taichi siempre le había parecido que había algo de cobardía en sus acciones. Se había marchado porque le daba miedo que algo como lo que habían vivido en aquel verano del 99 se repitiera y su hija volviera a quedar en medio.

Mimi lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido.

—En todo caso, el punto aquí es que ahora, definitivamente, no voy a ir a la fiesta para Takeru.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Claro que irás!

—No andaré detrás de ustedes caminando mientras todos andan en bicicleta.

—Puedo llevarte yo en la mía. Lo he hecho millones de veces con Hikari.

—No quiero ir en tu bicicleta —dijo ella fingiendo indignación, a pesar de que el ofrecimiento la había emocionado un poco—. Si voy, será en la mía. Pero no iré porque no sé andar en bicicleta.

—¿Tienes una bicicleta?

Mimi puso mala cara.

—Por supuesto que tengo una, era fundamental en mi plan de trasladar mis conocimientos de aquí a allá.

—Entonces yo te enseñaré— le dijo, muy convencido.

—¿Qué?

—A andar en bicicleta— dijo Taichi—. Ya le enseñé a Hikari cuando éramos niños— agregó orgulloso—, y lo hizo muy rápido. Soy un maestro excelente.

Mimi pareció dudar.

—Si lo hacemos— empezó ella—, no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Y por nadie me refiero precisamente a eso, Taichi. Ni a Sora, ni a Yamato, ni a Koushiro… ¡ni siquiera a Hikari!

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que nadie se entere? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Porque siempre soy la última en todo! —se quejó—. Hasta Hikari y Takeru sacaron su permiso de conducir antes que yo.

Taichi sonrió un poco. Takeru y su hermana eran un par de años más jóvenes que Mimi, pero ella era un desastre conduciendo y había perdido la prueba práctica cuatro veces hasta que, finalmente, había topado con un examinador que se había conmovido ante sus lágrimas y había aceptado que, si bien la conducción de Mimi no era lo que se decía óptima, tampoco era tan mala como para suponer un peligro para otros conductores, ni para los peatones.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, ella había estado particularmente indignada cuando Hikari, la más joven del grupo, había aparecido con su brillante carnet de conducir. Taichi hasta ahora entendía el por qué.

—No se lo contaré a nadie— le prometió.

Ella lo estudió con la mirada por largos minutos y, finalmente, sonrió.

—Vale. Entonces acepto.

 **.III.**

—¿Tú planeas aprender a andar en bicicleta o proteger un camión blindado?

Mimi lo observó, parpadeando lentamente. Soltó un bufido y se dedicó a reajustar sus coderas.

—En serio, Mimi, me parece que con tanta cosa encima te va a costar mucho trabajo el…

—O lo hacemos a mi manera o no lo hacemos— dijo ella, apuntándolo con un dedo con la uña pintada de rosa.

Taichi siempre era de los que se lanzaban a las cosas de cabeza, sin pensar primero en un plan. A Mimi le gustaba estar preparada, al menos en lo que respectaba a su vestuario que, en ese momento, era todo cuanto podía controlar. Además de las coderas, también se había puesto rodilleras, espinilleras y muñequeras. Y, obviamente, un casco. Era de color rosa neón y tenía unos pequeños detalles de color blanco al final que simulaban diminutas alas. Taichi solo logró convencerla de que se quitara las muñequeras, diciéndole que le costaría más manejar el manubrio con aquella rigidez adicional que le daba la protección en sus muñecas. Ella no parecía muy convencida mientras soltaba el velcro y retiraba de sus brazos aquella capa de seguridad.

Se sentía muy orgullosa de sus inmaculadas manos, inclusive, desde que era pequeña, había adoptado la costumbre de protegerlas: recordaba, cuando tenía nueve años, haber usado unos guantes de color arena, gruesos y, por supuesto, muy a la moda. La idea de que, ante una eventual caída, pudiera quedar con las manos cubiertas de cicatrices no la hacía realmente muy feliz.

Taichi extendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba y ella, a regañadientes, depositó las muñequeras de color rosa en ella.

—Muy bien— dijo, poniéndose las manos en las caderas—. ¿En dónde está tu bicicleta?

—En casa— replicó Taichi.

—¿Y cómo pretendes enseñarme sin tu bicicleta?

—La única que necesitamos es la tuya— dijo él, resistiendo el impulso de soltar un bufido. Si Mimi traía esa actitud desde el principio, entonces el final estaba cantado.

—Sí, pero mi bicicleta la voy a usar yo.

—Chica lista— dijo él, componiendo una sonrisa. Más les valía que alguno de los dos tuviera una actitud positiva—. Tú te subes y yo te sujeto mientras aprendes a mantener el equilibrio.

Mimi dudó, contemplando la superficie, verde brillante, de su bicicleta y aquellas inmaculadas ruedas aún blancas que evidenciaban que nunca habían sido usadas.

—Sería más sencillo enseñarte si te subes— continuó Taichi, señalando la bicicleta con un dedo.

—Si me caigo— amenazó ella, muy seria—, te juro que haré que te comas esas llantas, Taichi.

Mimi levantó una estilizada pierna y la pasó por encima del asiento, sintiéndose aliviada cuando su pie volvió a tocar el suelo al otro lado.

Estaban en un sector poco concurrido del parque. Era jueves y ninguno de los dos tenía clases, gracias a una huelga que había puesto a Tokio en paro desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Ni siquiera estaban en el parque central porque a Mimi la aterrorizaba el hecho de que alguno de sus amigos decidiera aprovechar el inesperado día libre para ir al parque. Hikari, por ejemplo, solía ir ahí cuando tenía ganas de sacar fotografías y Takeru hacía lo mismo para inspirarse con sus historias. Así que había obligado a Taichi a meterse con ella en el tren, con todo y su bicicleta, y ahora estaban a unos veinte kilómetros de casa.

—No voy a dejar que te caigas, Mimi. Y si te caes, sospecho que con todo eso que traes encima le harás más daño tú al suelo.

Ella le sacó la lengua con gesto infantil.

—Muy gracioso— replicó, aunque la forma en que se aferraba con ambas manos al manubrio evidenciaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Muy bien. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es coger impulso con el pedaleo— empezó Taichi, poniendo una mano en la parte posterior del asiento de la bicicleta y otra en el manubrio. Parpadeó, ligeramente confundido, cuando notó que Mimi se había puesto uno de esos ajustados shorts que usaban los ciclistas profesionales que, inclusive, parecía tener relleno en la zona de trasero. Enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada—. Tienes que dar un fuerte pedaleo con el pie con el que no te estás apoyando y luego subir el otro. Debes hacerlo rápido, porque la bicicleta necesita que continúes pedaleando para mantenerse en pie. Si vas colina arriba, necesitarás pedalear con más fuerza o puedes empezar a retroceder y te caerás. Si vas hacia abajo, la gravedad te ayudará a mantener la inercia y… ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Me perdí en "coger impulso en el pedaleo"— replicó ella, parpadeando confundida.

Taichi rio entre dientes.

—Vale. Iré más despacio— le prometió—. O mejor vayamos viéndolo sobre la marcha. Estos de aquí…— dijo rodeando los dedos de Mimi con los suyos y presionando el manubrio. Ella soltó una especie de jadeo que hizo que Taichi girara el rostro, confundido— son los frenos. ¿Pasa algo?

Mimi de repente tenía toda la cara roja, a pesar de que aún no habían empezado a ejercitarse aún.

—Nada— replicó ella, volteando el rostro de manera que él no le viera los ojos—. Nada de nada. Estos son los frenos entonces.

—Ajá— continuó Taichi, algo dubitativo—. Será mejor que no los uses a menos que los necesites porque si vas muy rápido y los aprietas sin querer, puedes salir disparada hacia adelante al frenar.

Mimi asintió, aún algo confundida por la reacción tan extraña que había tenido su cuerpo cuando Taichi había cubierto sus manos con las suyas.

A ver, ella sabía que Taichi era guapo. Es decir, había crecido con algo de gracia y tenía todo aquel rollo de deportista descuidado que, ella sabía, les encantaba a las chicas. Nada que ver con aquel misterio que envolvía a Yamato— especialmente cuando se ponía la ropa que Sora elegía para él y sus conciertos, ahora que se había convertido oficialmente en la asesora de vestuario de la banda—, ni con lo adorables que podían resultar Koushiro o el superior Jou con su torpeza social. A Takeru ni siquiera lo tenía en cuenta porque, uno, era de Hikari y dos, era demasiado chico. Pero ahora, mientras veía a Taichi hablar y hablar y hablar sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer— a las cuales probablemente debió estar prestando atención—, ya no tenía muy claro porque hasta ahora notaba lo realmente atractivo que podía resultar él.

—¿Estás poniendo atención?

Mimi parpadeó, de regreso a la realidad.

—De haber sabido que me estaba apuntando a una clase teórica, entonces me habría traído un cuaderno en lugar de la bicicleta— dijo, burlona, intentando desviar la atención de su pequeño lapsus.

—Tú misma— dijo Taichi—. Si no quieres saber que esperar o que cuidados tener, es tu problema. ¿Quieres la clase práctica? ¡Entonces empecemos!

Mimi tardó exactamente un minuto y medio en arrepentirse de sus palabras.

 **.IV.**

—Todo el mundo se cae la primera vez, Mimi— intentó razonar con ella Taichi, media hora después, mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a una mujer que iba a su lado en el tren.

Taichi llevaba su bicicleta porque Mimi se había rehusado a volver a tocarla después de que se cayera al suelo.

—Mimi— dijo Taichi, usando aquella voz suave que usaba, a veces, con su hermana—, ni siquiera te has hecho un raspón.

—Solo gracias a que sabía que serías un desastre como instructor y que acabarías tirándome al suelo— replicó ella golpeando el suelo con el pie.

Taichi suspiró.

—Te dije que iba a soltarte.

—Y si no mal recuerdo, al mismo tiempo yo grité algo así como "¡NO, NO, NO!" – Taichi no era precisamente de los que se cohibían, pero aun así, se sintió incómodo cuando, al gritar Mimi, varios de los pasajeros se voltearon para descubrir la fuente del escándalo.

—Ya verás que el sábado todo sale mucho mejor— le prometió en voz baja.

Mimi resopló, indignada.

—Estás loco si crees que volverás a convencerme de subir a esa… esa… esa cosa infernal.

—Ahora estás siendo simplemente ridícula, Mimi. Si te caes te levantas y lo intentas de nuevo—se ganó un bufido—. Yo me caí mucho la primera vez. Ya verás cómo las cosas marchan mejor cuando hayamos practicado más.

Mimi no le respondió.

—Tómalo como un aprendizaje de vida— le sugirió Taichi—. ¿Acaso si las cosas no salen bien en tu primer día en la universidad o en lo que sea, simplemente vas a abandonarlo?

Mimi se removió, visiblemente incómoda.

Algo así había sucedido, más o menos, cuando había ido a su primer curso de gastronomía un par de semanas atrás. El pastel que había estado preparando no había resultado tan esponjoso como debería y, en consecuencia, no había podido absorber el almíbar. A sus padres no les había molestado comérselo, pero Mimi no se había molestado en regresar a sus clases el viernes siguiente, ni el que le siguió a ese.

—¿Mimi?- ella dio un respingo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Taichi, con la nariz prácticamente pegada a la suya.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué te pegas así? –chilló apartándole la cara utilizando la palma completa. Se sorprendió por el repentino calor que le recorrió el cuerpo desde el punto en que había tocado a Taichi hasta llegar al nacimiento de su cabello y descender hasta la punta de sus pies.

Tal vez había sido un poquitín brusca, pensó unos diez minutos más tarde, cuando pudo ver en la frente de Taichi sus dedos pintados de rojo.

—Oh vamos, no seas llorón— dijo, divertida—. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Taichi no era una persona rencorosa, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que la gente a su alrededor reaccionara como lo hacía ella. Mimi no era violenta en sí, pero en sus ataques de inmadurez, a veces se le iba la mano.

—Si me perdonas— dijo ella con voz suave—. lo intentaré de nuevo el sábado.

Taichi suspiró, derrotado y, a su pesar, le sonrió.

 **.V.**

Las cosas no prosperaron demasiado en la siguiente lección ni la que le siguió a esa. Al menos en lo que respectaba a las lecciones para aprender a andar en bicicleta. En lo que se refería a ellos dos, por su parte, todo parecía más caótico que nunca.

Mimi había descubierto que concentrarse le costaba un poco más de la cuenta por estar prestándole atención a Taichi. O más bien a esas extrañas y hasta ahora desconocidas formas en que él le resultaba atractivo. Como lo suaves que parecían sus labios o la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando sentía que ella estaba siendo molesta, cosa que hacía con frecuencia y que la sacaba de quicio tanto como le gustaba.

Taichi, a la vez, sentía constantemente que su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

Siempre había tenido claro que Mimi era una chica hermosa. Es decir ¿no lo sabían todos? No tenía nada de esa calidez que parecía transmitir Sora ni ese aire etéreo que tenía su hermana— a Taichi aún le incomodaba pensar en que su hermana fuera una chica que resultaba atractiva—. Pero Mimi era… otra cosa.

Y últimamente, durante sus lecciones para que ella aprendiera a andar en bicicleta, se sentía más consciente que nunca de lo atrayente que le resultaba.

Lo cierto era que, ahora que lo pensaba, no solían pasar mucho tiempo a solas ellos dos. Él estaba todo el tiempo con Sora, con Koushiro o con Yamato. Con su hermana, también. Mimi y Sora eran grandes amigas y cuando no estaban juntas, ella pasaba bastante tiempo con Jou, con quien había desarrollado una relación que al principio a todo el mundo le parecía que iba a desembocar en algo más, pero que había acabado en convertirse simplemente en una estrecha amistad en donde, básicamente, él era la voz de la razón cuando ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos y ella lo obligaba a él a tomar más riesgos. Pero ¿Taichi y Mimi? No, eso nunca sucedía.

—¿No te parece extraño— comenzó él mientras dejaba que Mimi pedaleara sin soltar él la bicicleta, encargándose de mantenerla erguida—, que nos conocemos desde que íbamos en primaria y esta es la primera vez que hacemos algo solos tú y yo?

Mimí tomó aire y Taichi vio cómo sus mejillas, nariz y frente se teñían de rojo, lo cual siempre presagiaba cosas malas, se preparó para que ella soltara uno de esos comentarios listillos para los cuales siempre encontraba una respuesta ya cuando estaba en casa, pero ella tomó aire y le dijo:

—Sí, también había pensado en ello. ¿Cuántos años son ya?

Cuando Taichi volteó a mirarla, le sorprendió ver la expresión serena en su cara. Sin embargo, no lo miraba a él, sino que mantenía los ojos hacia el frente, inspeccionando el camino.

Taichi se puso a sacar cuentas. Cumpliría veintiuno en un par de meses, a inicios de febrero y había conocido a Mimi en aquel campamento de verano, tanto tiempo atrás, cuando él tenía once.

—Diez años casi, ¿no? —se le adelantó ella.

Taichi asintió.

—Creo que eso te hace, junto con mis padres, una de las personas que he conocido por más tiempo.

—Ya… pero creo que tampoco cuentan todos ¿no?

Ella lo vio, sin entender y olvidó pedalear, haciendo que la bicicleta se frenara y luego se inclinara hacia un lado, descendiendo peligrosamente. Taichi flexionó los brazos y la sostuvo a pulso mientras Mimi reaccionaba y bajaba un pie de los pedales, apoyándose en el suelo.

—¿Cómo que no cuentan todos? —esta vez, su voz resonó fuerte y clara por el parque.

—Porque no has estado aquí todo ese tiempo— explicó él, relajando los brazos.

—Eso no cambia la fecha en que nos conocimos— lo contradijo ella.

—No, pero hace que te conozca menos porque no he convivido tanto contigo.

—Entonces déjame ver si te entiendo. Conoces a alguien como…. No sé…— dijo pensando en las personas que Taichi no había conocido bien antes de ir al Digimundo— el superior Jou por diez años… pero a mí solo por ¿seis?

—Bueno, eso es tu culpa por haberte marchado por tanto tiempo.

—No es como si hubiera sido mi elección.

—No es como si te hubieras quejado de ello.

Mimi bajó de la bicicleta, casi cayéndose cuando la licra de sus shorts se enganchó en el asiento. Queriendo mirarlo a la cara y tener las manos libres por si quería empujarlo un poco. Dejó que la bicicleta se cayera al piso.

—Entonces ¿eso es lo que crees? ¿Crees que porque me marché los conozco menos?

Taichi ladeó la cabeza.

—No entiendo porque te molesta tanto. Es la verdad.

—No, no lo es. Soy tan amiga tuya como puede serlo Sora o Koushiro— se dio cuenta, de inmediato, que había elegido mal sus puntos de comparación. Sora y Taichi se conocían desde que eran muy, muy pequeños e iban juntos al club de fútbol. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura de como se habían conocido él y Koushiro, pero también se habían conocido de antes. Se mordió el labio, molesta.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así— dijo Taichi, con tranquilidad.

—Pero sí lo es. Básicamente estás diciendo que no soy parte del grupo igual que todos los demás.

Taichi frunció el ceño.

—Estoy seguro de que no ha sido eso lo que he dicho.

Mimi volvió a subir a la bicicleta.

—Déjalo así— dijo, claramente molesta.

—Mimi… — Taichi dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había echado a llorar. Subió y bajó las manos, inseguro de qué podía hacer.

—Vale… Lo siento ¿está bien? Me he equivocado. Te conozco desde hace diez años. Hemos sido amigos desde hace diez años.

Mimi lo ignoró y se dedicó a llorar hasta que le dio la gana. Finalmente, se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —dijo en cuanto estuvo segura de que la voz no le saldría como un graznido.

—¿Qué?

—Me he dado cuenta de que no sé un montón de cosas sobre ti. Así que tal vez lleves la razón. Así que ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Taichi estudió su rostro por unos segundos.

—El naranja.

Mimi asintió. Tenía lógica que a Taichi le gustaran los colores cálidos.

—Te va bien.

Taichi permaneció en silencio.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cuál es el mío?

—Ya sé cuál es tu color favorito.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Eso es muy creído de tu parte, pero dime, gran conocedor, ¿cuál es el color favorito de Mimi Tachikawa?

Estaba segura de que iba a fallar. Todo el mundo pensaba que era el rosa, simplemente porque lo usaba mucho para vestir porque le sentaba bien a su tono de piel. Por eso, se sorprendió cuando le dijo:

—El verde.

—¡Ja! Te equivocas, es el… ¿Qué?

—No el verde oscuro. Te gusta el verde de los brotes nuevos. Un verde claro, pero brillante.

No supo bien que decir al respecto.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó finalmente—. Estoy segura de que no te lo he dicho nunca.

Taichi pareció algo incómodo.

—Es el color del pendiente que llevas en el ombligo— explicó él—. También tienes un collar con una piedra de ese color… y es el color de tu bicicleta.

—Visto más de rosa— se sintió obligada a decirle.

—¿Y qué? Yo no visto casi nunca de naranja y eso no evita que sea mi color favorito.

Ella pareció gratamente sorprendida.

—Eres más observador de lo que esperaba— admitió.

Ella no tenía ni idea de todas las cosas en las que se había fijado.

 **.VI.**

Las lecciones empezaron a ir un poco mejor después de esa tarde.

La habilidad de Mimi para andar en bicicleta no mejoró demasiado, pero su convivencia sí que lo hizo. Una vez que Mimi consiguió aceptar que no conocía demasiado a Taichi, se dedicó, con toda la obstinación que la caracterizaba, a corregir eso.

No le sorprendió ver que Taichi era mucho más maduro de lo que recordaba, es decir ¿quién no lo era después de diez años?, pero sí el sorprendió ver lo cómodo que estaba estudiando ciencias políticas.

—No lo entiendo— dijo ella mientras conseguía avanzar diez metros enteros sin que la bicicleta se le fuera de lado y se desplomara en el suelo. Taichi pensó que empezaría a gritarle, como seguía haciendo cada vez que se caía, pero en lugar de hacer eso, se enderezó y volvió a subirse a su bicicleta—. ¿No se suponía que querías ser futbolista profesional?

Taichi rio un poco, aunque no parecía burlarse de ella.

—Bueno, eso fue hace bastante tiempo— dijo, muy serio—. Me lesioné un ligamento de la rodilla cuando iba en preparatoria— Mimi se acordaba vagamente de eso. Había tenido que usar muletas por unas cuantas semanas. Nunca pensó que era algo realmente grave—. Pero puede que haya descartado la idea desde antes que eso. Me gusta el fútbol, pero quiero pensar que podría dedicarme a algo que realmente haga una diferencia ¿sabes?

Taichi sonrió cuando, ella sola, se esforzó por equilibrar la bicicleta y empezar a pedalear de nuevo. La siguió, con las manos extendidas, en caso de que necesitara que la atrapara. Logró avanzar otros diez metros antes de que la bicicleta volviera a ladearse. Esta vez, Taichi la cogió por la cintura, evitando que se cayera.

Se quedaron muy cerca y a Mimi le sorprendió lo cercano que era el color de ojos de Taichi al de la barra de chocolate que él se había estado comiendo. Se acercaron un poco más, tanto que Taichi podía ver la pequeña constelación de pecas que Mimi tenía en el puente de la nariz y que, ahora que andaba con el rostro libre de maquillaje, no podía dejar de mirar.

Ella se apartó primero.

—Gracias— dijo en un susurro y se aclaró la garganta porque, aun susurrando, la voz le había salido algo ronca.

Taichi carraspeó también. Dejó que ella afianzara sus pies en el suelo y se apartó un poco más.

—Bueno… es obvio que estás mejorando. ¿No?

Mimi le sonrió, algo cohibida. Había sido un momento incómodo, aunque extrañamente agradable. Y la piel le hormigueaba y le ardía ahí en donde él había rozado la piel desnuda de la cintura.

—No lo suficientemente rápido.

—Estarás lista para cuando sea el día del día de campo— le dijo él.

—No lo sé. A menos que alguien quiera ir de diez metros en diez metros, seguro que me quedo atrás.

—Yo me quedaré contigo— le prometió.

—Nah… seguro que puedes echar una carrera con Yamato y ganarle.

Taichi pareció seducido por la idea durante exactamente dos segundos, hasta que su expresión cambió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré contigo— le prometió—. Pero no será necesario porque te harás una experta en un par de días.

Mimi alzó los brazos y tomó su larga cabellera entre sus manos, retorciendo el cabello y luego recogiéndolo en una descuidada coleta. Taichi tiró de un mechón y le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Te sienta bien ese estilo.

Ella parpadeó, dejando caer las manos.

—¿Qué estilo?

—Uno más despreocupado— dijo Taichi, restándole importancia—. Vamos, intentémoslo de nuevo— dijo tomando la bicicleta de nuevo.

Como estaba concentrado, no pudo ver la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Mimi en ese momento.

 **.VII.**

—¿Te parece que me preocupo demasiado?

Sora soltó un bostezo.

—¿Qué? Mimi, ¿estás consciente de que son las… tres y cuarenta y de la madrugada?

—No puedo dormir— dijo la castaña a modo de explicación—. Así que ¿crees que lo hago?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—En general ¿dirías que me preocupo demasiado? ¿Qué no tomo riesgos?

Sora se lo pensó, por tanto tiempo que Mimi empezó a sospechar que su amiga se había dormido.

—Pues, a veces, me parece que te gustan solo las cosas cuando te salen a la primera. Si no es perfecto desde el principio, tiendes a dejar las cosas de lado.

Mimi se lo pensó y estuvo a punto de replicar, contradiciéndola, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto. A Mimi no le gustaba exponerse y, por lo general, prefería el tipo de actividades en las que estaba segura de que haría las cosas bien desde el principio. E inclusive en aquellas cosas en que tomaba riesgos… ¿qué no tendía ella a abandonar las cosas cuando no iban bien?

Lo había hecho la primera vez que había montado en bicicleta. Lo había hecho con sus clases de cocina…

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Bien— dijo con voz monocorde—. Vuelve a la cama. Hablaremos mañana.

—¿Mimi?

—Estoy bien— le prometió—. Buenas noches.

No consiguió conciliar el sueño. Al menos no hasta que tomó una decisión y su cerebro dejó de ir a mil kilómetros por hora. Tenía que empezar a hacer las cosas de manera distinta. Tenía que hacerlo mejor.

 **.VIII.**

Taichi se le quedó mirando, con la sorpresa pintada en sus facciones.

—¿Qué? —dijo Mimi, como si no supiera que era lo que había llamado su atención.

Taichi le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente torcida y Mimi notó que tenía uno de los incisivos inferiores ligeramente astillado. Se preguntó si le había sucedido eso jugando fútbol o si, esperaba que no, andando en bicicleta.

–¿Y tus protecciones? —preguntó él finalmente.

Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Bueno, supongo que me cansé un poco de ir a la segura– dijo restándole importancia.

La verdad era que se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y emocionada. Todo a partes iguales.

–¿Y si te caes? — preguntó Taichi, enarcando una ceja oscura.

–Pues tendré que aprender a levantarme ¿no? Además— dijo mientras le daba golpecitos con los nudillos a su casco—, me he quedado con este.

La sonrisa de Taichi se volvió más amplia.

–Bueno…–murmuró —. Creo que me gusta esa filosofía.

—¿Crees? —sin proponérselo, Mimi sonrió, una sonrisa amplia, feliz. Un reflejo de la sonrisa de Taichi.

—Creo que podría estar muy seguro. Al menos de eso.

"De eso". A Mimi, aquella frase le pareció una declaración de intenciones. Como si hubiera cosas de las que no se sentía seguro. Bien. Ella tampoco estaba segura de lo que le estaba pasando. Más concretamente, de lo que le estaba pasando con Taichi.

Se balanceó un poco sobre la punta de sus pies, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuerpo.

—Bueno…— dijo finalmente—. ¿Empezamos?

…

Mimi descubrió, con cierta sorpresa, que todo ese tiempo se había estado imponiendo límites a sí misma. Tanto con todos los artilugios que se había enfundado para mantenerse segura, como con las barreras mentales que se había autoimpuesto.

Pedalear resultó muy sencillo en cuando dejó a un lado las rodilleras. El manubrio parecía responder más a sus pensamientos que a sus movimientos ahora que el elástico que aseguraba las coderas no se incrustaba en el pliegue de su brazo.

Logró avanzar sesenta metros antes de tener que poner un pie en el piso para evitar irse al suelo.

Chilló de la emoción y a su propio júbilo se unió la sonrisa de Taichi. Una sonrisa orgullosa y, a la vez, la sonrisa de quien nunca había dudado que lo conseguiría.

Mimi quiso besarlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

 **.IX.**

Mimi parpadeó, el sábado, cuando al llegar al parque descubrió que Taichi había llevado su propia bicicleta.

La confusión debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque Taichi le dedicó una de sus sonrisas enormes, esas en las que dejaba su diente astillado al descubierto y se acercó a ella, sin subir a la bicicleta. Simplemente dejando que las ruedas giraran, hasta quedar frente a ella, con su bicicleta verde.

—Me pareció que era un buen momento para llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel— dijo con calma y Mimi sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda—. Mañana es el día de campo— explicó él, como si ella lo hubiese olvidado —, así que…

—¿Me vas a retar a una carrera? —preguntó ella abriendo sus grandes ojos color miel con inocencia.

Taichi pareció divertido por la idea.

—No. Pero después de tus progresos de ayer, me parece que ya no necesitas que ande caminando a tu lado para evitar que te caigas— dijo, con voz suave y ronca.

—Crees que… ¿crees que ya estoy lista?

Taichi pareció titubear un poco antes de sonreírle un poco.

—Ya sabes andar en bicicleta, Mimi— le dijo—. ¿Qué importa si en el camino tienes que hacer unas cuantas paradas? Lo importante no es ser el primero en llegar.

—Es llegar a la meta— completó ella.

Los ojos de él brillaron un poco.

—Así que— dijo él mientras sacaba su casco de la pequeña canasta de mimbre que tenía delante del manubrio y se lo ponía a ella en la cabeza— ¿vamos?

—Tú sí que podrías llegar de primero— dijo ella —. Sigo pensando en que, si Yamato te reta a una carrera, harás hasta lo imposible por llegar antes que él.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—No— dijo con suavidad—. No lo haría. Si te prometo que me quedaré contigo, es porque lo voy a hacer. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ella aspiró aire, con fuerza. Las palabras de Taichi le llenaban la cabeza de ideas y el estómago de algo que parecía vivo.

—Hummm… ¿una carrera hasta el puesto de los helados? —murmuró mientras se abrochaba el casco y pasaba una pierna por encima del asiento.

Taichi pareció complacido.

—Te daré ventaja— alardeó y ella suspiró, aliviada, por haber vuelto a aquel terreno conocido. Le sacó la lengua.

—¡No la necesito! — le gritó, pero aun así empezó a pedalear con ganas. Sonrió cuando, detrás de ella, lo escuchó reír.

…

Taichi ganó, pero por muy poco. Juró que no se había contenido y Mimi decidió creerle y, más tarde, cuando ella perdió el equilibrio y él no estaba ahí para atraparla, se cayó de la bicicleta y se desolló una de sus rodillas. Las capas más superficiales de su piel fueron arrancadas por el cemento y un dolor ardiente le recorrió el cuerpo desde ese punto. Nada demasiado grave.

Taichi limpió su herida con agua del bebedero, sopló para refrescar la herida y luego le colocó, con una delicadeza que a ella le sorprendió, un par de banditas formando una cruz sobre la pequeña herida.

Ella lo tomó con filosofía.

—Seguro que me quedará una cicatriz ¿no?

—Tal vez una pequeña—replicó él, observándola con cautela, a la espera de que estallara. Sin embargo, en lugar de empezar a quejarse, los labios de ella se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien— musitó, en un tono tan bajo que él estaba casi seguro de que lo había imaginado—. Me gusta la idea de tener un recordatorio de esto— agregó después.

De alguna manera, a él también le pareció una idea seductora.

Se quedaron practicando un poco más. Mimi distaba mucho de ser una experta, pero podía andar tramos de un par de cientos de metros antes de perder la confianza y, con ella, el equilibrio.

Taichi lo consideró una victoria.

Horas después, mientras regresaban juntos en el tren, cada uno en su bicicleta dentro del vagón, con sus brazos rozándose suavemente, Mimi se sintió feliz.

 **.X.**

El día de campo, los Yagami fueron los últimos en llegar.

Hikari dijo que Taichi se había quedado dormido. Taichi dijo que ella se había cambiado de blusa cuatro veces antes de decidirse por una. Todos se rieron y decidieron que la historia más probable era la que había contado Hikari.

Cuando Taichi consiguió librarse de las pullas de sus compañeros, especialmente de Takeru y de su propia hermana, y se unió al grupo, Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa que bien podía catalogarse como tímida y también ligeramente ansiosa. Como si estuviera esperando el momento para algo.

Él la miró con extrañeza y ella desvió la mirada con una sonrisa tensando sus suaves mejillas.

Hikari empezó a repartir paquetes con comida— la mayoría la había preparado Sora— entre todos sus amigos, a fin de distribuir sus cargas. Mimi, sin embargo, había preparado una sorpresa y sus amigos no dejaban de lanzar miradas curiosas a la caja blanca que Mimi había metido a la canasta de su bicicleta.

Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y de lo que había logrado. Se sentía orgullosa del pastel que, al fin, había conseguido hacer a la perfección y que ahora esperaba, dentro de su canasta, para que sus mejores amigos lo probaran. No había sido sencillo. Había hecho la mezcla en tres ocasiones hasta que, finalmente, se había percatado de sus errores.

Y había cometido muchos, pero se sentía feliz porque, dejando sus costumbres de lado, había aprendido a seguir adelante. Caer y levantarse, como había dicho Taichi.

—Bueno— anunció Hikari—, ¿están todos listos? —le dedicó una mirada preocupada a Koushiro, cuya bicicleta evidentemente había conocido tiempos mejores y tenía un poco de óxido en la cadena y en el manubrio. Resultaba bastante obvio que el chico no solía usarla a menudo. También miró a Jou, que traía puesta una versión menos chic del equipo de protección que Mimi había estado usando hasta unos pocos días atrás y cuyas rodillas ya habían empezado a temblar, tal vez ante la perspectiva de tener que pedalear por dos kilómetros—. El camino es corto— les prometió—. Apenas dos kilómetros, hay una ligera pendiente y…

—Lo resolveremos sobre la marcha, Kari— dijo Taichi usando el apodo que tenía para su hermana.

Mimi se sintió curiosamente orgullosa de que, cuando Hikari miró a los otros con preocupación, no se volteó hacia ella. También, notó con una pizca de sorpresa, estaba el hecho de que si a Hikari no le preocupaba Mimi, era porque Taichi no había llegado a contarle sobre su secreto.

Sonrió y, en un arranque de inspiración, dijo:

—Yo me voy a quedar atrás— su voz sonaba segura, confiada—. No quiero que si Koushiro o el superior Jou empiezan a pedalear hacia atrás me hagan caer. No me gusta la idea de andar con las rodillas llenas de granos— fingió estremecerse.

Taichi les lanzó una mirada a sus piernas. Se había puesto una falda corta de volantes sobre unos leggins de color amarillo claro que ocultaban, hábilmente, la herida que se había hecho el día anterior. Ella le sonrió cuando lo pilló mirándola y él apartó la mirada, repentinamente azorado.

—Vale— dijo Hikari, aprobando su idea—. Entonces… ¿dejas pasar un par de minutos y vienes detrás de nosotros. Me preocupa que puedas perderte. Después de todo ustedes no conocen el camino.

—Yo me quedaré con ella— se ofreció Taichi.

Yamato le dedicó una mirada curiosa, ligeramente decepcionada y Mimi tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse.

¡Hombres! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser una competencia? Resultaba evidente que Yamato había contado con la carrera que Mimi había presagiado.

—¿Quieres que yo también me quede contigo, Mimi? —preguntó Sora con dulzura.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, haciendo oscilar el sombrero que se había puesto. El casco había quedado olvidado en su casa y, la verdad, no lo extrañaba.

—No. Así está bien. Ya es suficiente con que Taichi se vaya a perder de la diversión por mí. Nos veremos arriba— le sonrió.

Sora la vio con curiosidad, pero asintió y subió a su bicicleta. Hikari sopló su silbato y, ante el aviso, todos menos ella y Taichi empezaron a pedalear.

Los vieron alejarse.

—Oye Taichi— dijo ella, mientras él jugueteaba con la pelota de fútbol que había puesto en la canasta de su propia bicicleta.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes acercarte un segundo?

Él parpadeo, dejó su bicicleta recostada en el suelo y se acercó, obediente, a ella.

—¿Pasa algo? Podemos subir caminando si quieres.

—Nada de eso. Es que necesito mostrarte algo— dijo ella y, cuando él se acercó un paso más, ella lo sujetó de la pechera de su camisa, de un suave naranja y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso breve, robado y resultaba evidente que Taichi no se lo había visto venir, porque jadeó sorprendido, arruinando por unos segundos la atmósfera.

Ella se separó unos milímetros y entonces fue él quien se acercó, buscando bajo el sombrero los mechones de cabello castaño, tirando la prenda al suelo y sonriendo contra su boca. Delineando sus labios a consciencia y aceptando lo que Mimi le daba.

Ella lo empujó, con suficiente fuerza para que él trastabillara hacia atrás.

Rio.

—¡Recoge mi sombrero! — le gritó mientras empezaba a pedalear y Taichi observó, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como ella se alejaba, hasta que lo único que dejó tras de sí fue su risa y el sombrero en el suelo.

Se agachó para juntarlo y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, enderezó su bicicleta y, entre risas, la siguió.

* * *

 **Cami! De nuevo ¡feliz cumpleaños! Aquí técnicamente aún es lunes, pero como ya para ti es tu cumple, decidí mejor subir esta historia ahora para que, si acaso estás dormida ya, al menos la veas cuando despiertes.**

 **Como te dije arriba, es mi primer Michi. Espero de verdad que haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Te repito lo que sé que ya sabes: eres una persona asombrosa y muy, muy talentosa y adoro muchísimo a Amara no solo por ser genial sino porque, gracias a ella, tuvimos la oportunidad de irnos conociendo.**

 **Espero de verdad que este sea solo uno de muchos regalos de mi para ti y me disculpo por no tener portada super original, pero es que mi artista personal está de cumpleaños ;)**

 **Un abrazo y con él todo mi cariño, E.**


End file.
